User talk:Gaarmyvet
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wiki Caprica! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gaarmyvet/autosig page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Balistic Pve (Talk) 22:02, February 1, 2010 Pilot and Welcome Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner but things have been a little deep here in Frederick, MD. Friday and Saturday we were hit with about 30" of snow and it has been a task getting dug out. Yes I thought you would like the show, it's very edgy and has some interesting sci-fi people involved in the writing and production. As for your transcript, as my 17 year old son would say...it rocks! Seriously looks better than I could do, as I am more of a fix-it guy than a creator. Once again, welcome and glad you like it.- 20:57, February 7, 2010 (UTC) * Wow, is it vicious over at the Lostpedia LA-X 1&2 Talk page, paticularly from some of the newbie (less than 100 edits) editors. I have less than a 1000 edits, so I feel that I should be more observant of the more posted editors and less lippy and arrogant like some of these newbies.I am going to take your advice and stay out of the fray until some of the novelty of the new sseason wears off.- 21:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ** Act II looks good as well.- 05:26, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I almost forgot, how does that Subsource work?- 05:27, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Ruth/Tsattie I'm assuming they're one and the same, but I gotta watch it again. Bdore 06:07, February 20, 2010 (UTC) : Ok I see what you're talking about. There is no actress, Tsattie, and who's Ruth. The actress portraying Ruth doesn't quite look like Tsattie, but with a lot of makeup... Bdore 07:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Tabs: Credits The Credits tab/page is for all credits displayed at the beginning and end of the episode in order they are displayed. I hope this helps. : -- Chief 17:06, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Episode Titles Hey I only just noticed, because I was looking on my DVR for older episodes, that Pilot, Part 2 is episode 102. I'm assuming your template Episode Title will/could be used for referencing episodes, but since both parts of the pilot is using episode 101, it throws off the number for the remainder of the season. Does that make sense? Bdore 19:09, February 21, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah, I tend to think of numbering things the way they're broadcast, but even SyFy is calling them 101 and 102. On the imdb, they called the Pilot Episode 0 (What?) I need to renumber the episodes in the template. I guess we can break the Pilot into two pages. What do you think? --Jim in Georgia Talk 19:45, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::It's already divided into Parts 1 & 2 - I just used your system on the transcript. If that correlates to the episodes, then dividing it shouldn't be difficult. Bdore 19:48, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I put a proposal on Talk:Pilot.--Jim in Georgia Talk 20:18, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Looks like we're going back to Episode 2 = }} Rebirth?- Bryan 21:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :OMFG I'm terrible at this! :I found out, much too late that SyFy was calling Rebirth 102 and so on. Balistic said fix it, so he and I have been cleaning up. I think most of it's done. Everyone gets better with practice.--Jim in Georgia Talk 21:06, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::We weren't making that up, were we? I swear the Pilot was eps 101/102 before. Anyway, I think my DVR's VOD still has Ep 102 (pilot, 2nd half) available. Oh well, more busywork, eh?- Bryan 21:19, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::No, SyFy has two episodes for parts 1 and 2. Maybe it's a question of file size. My DVR had one two-hour show, but it was recorded as the ep played. It'll all work out.--Jim in Georgia Talk 21:43, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Promo Re: Promo: Scary :| - Bryan 17:30, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I going to be fiddling with almost nothing ;) Now, can I get my fancy schmancy signature correct? - Bryan 18:16, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Take a look at User:Gaarmyvet/sig and User:Gaarmyvet/autosig. They're not perfect, but you'll get the idea.--Jim in Georgia Talk 18:19, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I got it right on this time. I just didn't want to go back and edit my previous signature (kinda taboo?), and the preview button kills Explorer on my work computer (not that it would do anything when trying to preview a template of a template). - Bryan 18:21, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Olaf I left a message on my own board, but will continue here. I just watched the scene, and Clarice very clearly says, "we use her surname." Also, when she's naming her husbands, she says, "there's Nestor and Tanner. And Olaf..." (mustachioed man looks up) "... and Rashawn." I think the man at the table is actually Tanner. And looking at IMDb: http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0335073/, that matches the credits. - Bryan 20:16, February 24, 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Signature Hi Please can you update :Signature with the code from :Signature Thanks : -- Chief 09:32, February 25, 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Common.css Hi Please can you add the code from :Common.css to :Common.css Thanks : -- Chief 09:38, February 25, 2010 (UTC) * Can you give me a quick dump on what this does? Thanks.--Jim in Georgia Talk 15:16, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::* when printing an article/page the following will not be printed (or displayed in Print Preview): ::** .editsection-upper {display:none;} "this page" ::** #toc {display: none;} "Table of Contents" ::** #catlinks {display: none;) Categories links at the bottom of a page ::** #editsimilar_links {display: none;} edit silmilar links box ::: -- Chief (talk) ( ) 18:35, February 25, 2010 (UTC) *Done. (I'm on six - ten different wikis and I've never printed a page.)--Jim in Georgia Talk 18:42, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ** I've never printed off a page either but if a wikis good some other users may want print a article (but there is some stuff on the article that doesn't need printing like the stuff above) -- Chief (talk) ( ) 19:16, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Vergis I think a character page makes sense, since he's been mentioned. The actor page can be removed, I think, since a different actor will be playing his role. - Bryan 17:50, February 25, 2010 (UTC) * Okay.--Jim in Georgia Talk 17:55, February 25, 2010 (UTC) : Actually, do we know what the original source for this information is? It might be interesting to leave the actor page with a note indicating that the role changed, if that's the case. - Bryan 17:59, February 25, 2010 (UTC) : It was listed on either ther main page, season 1, or both when I got here. I'm a late joiner, so I don't know the history.--Jim in Georgia Talk 18:05, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Character Names In a related issue, do we know where the some of the character names, like those of Duram's boss and sidekick, are coming from?--Jim in Georgia Talk 18:05, February 25, 2010 (UTC) : I've been using the transcripts and the episodes as source material, and a little bit of IMDb. I think I mentioned before alternative sources... here's what I show is out there: * IMDb http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0799862/ * Wikipedia http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caprica_(TV_series) * Battlestar Wiki http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/Portal:Caprica * SyFy http://www.syfy.com/caprica/ ** The Caprican http://showblogs.syfy.com/caprican/ * The Caprica Times http://www.capricatimes.com/ - Bryan 18:12, February 25, 2010 (UTC) *Okay. I trust Wikipedia. Both imdb and BSG have mispelled "Duram" as "Durham" and I'm a little suspicious of the channel web output. Over at ABC, you would wonder if the people who wrote the Lost summaries had ever seen an episode or spoken with anyone associated with producing the show. 8) Jim --Jim in Georgia Talk 18:56, February 25, 2010 (UTC) custom skin I've never made a custom skin before If you let me know what your custom skin idea is i'll see what i can do I'll try - but i'm not promising anything : -- Chief (talk) ( ) 19:10, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Like how it looks? – alistic 02:27, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, the bland white pages could, imho, use some work. Over on w:c:flashforward:FlashForward Wiki, one of the techs helped me change custom.cs so the was no white background except in edit mode. Of course you don't have to like the colors to get the idea. I think your would make a good background. We'd have to change the color of links, but the Wikia guys will help. I also just finished and uploaded a concept for a banner image, File:Head.jpg. It's all from caps of the opening segment and it's pretty rough. Doing it right would require softening the transitions (Photoshop? A program and skill I do not have).--Jim in Georgia Talk 02:47, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::We should totally have JoePlay work on the skin. He's really good at making them. – alistic 03:06, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::There are willing people. There are so many wikis the look like nuttin'. Did you want to drop him the note?--Jim in Georgia Talk 03:14, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I can try my hand at working on the graphics. Not promising anything, since I tend to get distracted easily (and I can't work on it during the day while at work). I fiddled around with the graphic you have on the link up above, but it's too small, and softening the transitions requires some overlap, so the overall graphic would shrink width-wize. Do you have larger copies?- Bryan 06:52, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::File:Head 1.jpg through File:Head 8.jpg!--Jim in Georgia Talk 14:24, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Cool. I'll take a stab at it tonight, see what you think.- Bryan 19:30, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Bdore you trying to make a custom skin or are you working on the Head? – alistic 23:23, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'll be working on the "Head" graphic. The custom skin is over my paygrade ATM.- Bryan 23:36, March 2, 2010 (UTC) * Summary: We'll ask JoePlay to work on a custom skin and tell him we are working on a header graphic to fit in. Yes?--Jim in Georgia Talk 00:20, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yup. – alistic 00:23, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::See File:Head2.jpg. Is this what you had in mind? - Bryan 06:37, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Cool. I'm jealous. Is Joe Play on board yet?--Jim in Georgia Talk 19:30, March 3, 2010 (UTC) * Hey guys, JoePlay asked me to get in touch with you. He's really bogged down at the moment with work projects for Wikia (he mostly works with gaming), but wanted to make sure you got a custom look for the wiki. I'm going to have one of our other designers User:berniebentablo work to create a custom look. I've linked him to this conversation and shown him a copy of the header you created. I'm sure it'll look great. Sena 23:05, March 3, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks. If we can do anything to help, let us know. Is there a "sandbox" for the development?--Jim in Georgia Talk 23:08, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :*I was wondering if you guys could make the word "Wiki" in the same style Caprica is currently (File:Wiki.png). Thanks! – alistic 04:25, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :**I could give it a try. Tricky w/out the letters already being in that word, but there's some elements to work with. Assuming you want it in .PNG format w/a transparent background... - Bryan 15:31, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Moved to Ideas--Jim in Georgia Talk 14:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Style, etc. I know we're nowhere near a manual of style yet, but I was editing something the other day, and was reminded of another website you may be familiar with http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Fringepedia:Manual_of_Style#Tense. Keeping mind that episodes should be kept in present tense, does it make sense to write the character pages in the same? I think it sounds better to write those in past tense, since those pages become part of the character's history, rather than events that are happening. Your thoughts? - Bryan 18:56, February 26, 2010 (UTC) * Yeah, I was the first sysop on FP.net. I wrote a good portion of that page along with DocH. I've dropped out of FP.net because I lost interest in the show. I thought it went downhill when the second season started. There was that scene in a "Pennsylvania" corn field where the Canadian Pacific engine rolled by... At one time I had four episodes backed up on my DVR and had no desire to watch any of them. I never agreed that they "had" to have some episodes that were independent of the mythos. I snagged the entire page and parked it at User:Gaarmyvet/Sandbox1. We need to start some policy pages. DocH and I were always proud that we wrote in dozens of words what Lostpedia seemed to write in hundreds. Feel free to go to my sandbox and edit; gotta make sure all the "Fringepedia"s are replaced!--Jim in Georgia Talk 00:30, February 27, 2010 (UTC) **Checking in at FP, DocH is on a role! Don't cross that guy, eh? - Bryan 15:52, March 23, 2010 (UTC) **I used to get along real well with Doc...--Jim in Georgia Talk 15:55, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Categories Ah seeing the hidden categories isn't the problem (don't really want to see them anyway, but I saw the checkbox). The problem is subcategories making themselves hidden. Examples: I used the Category:Candidates for Renaming category on a few pages, and they didn't show up on the category's page until I used your template. Today's example is I made the same category (among others) subcategories of, for example, Category:Site maintenance, but it doesn't appear on that category page. Do I need to wait until a server refresh or something? - Bryan 02:38, February 27, 2010 (UTC) *That's possible. Give it some time; some of this stuff is cached. If it doesn't show be tomorrow I can take another look or check with one of the Wikia helpers.--Jim in Georgia Talk 02:43, February 27, 2010 (UTC) **Any suggestion on whom to contact? I tried to take a look around the various help wikias, but my search-fu isn't fine-tuned yet. - Bryan 17:21, February 27, 2010 (UTC) **User:JoePlay, a Wikia "Helper," was handy over on FlashForward.--Jim in Georgia Talk 17:24, February 27, 2010 (UTC) **Left him a message, but in the meantime, discovered that adding a category without editing a page (i.e., adding it with the icons on the bottom) doesn't actually add it to the category, it just adds the category link to the bottom of the page. Not sure if that's a bug or a feature. - Bryan 19:57, February 28, 2010 (UTC) **I used to enter my categories the "hard way," typing them in. If you do that they then show up at the bottom, like an icon.--Jim in Georgia Talk 21:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ***'Tis how I'm doin' it now :)- Bryan 21:03, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ' as compared to [[]] On character pages, I would suggest having Officer Mendez rather than '''Officer Mendez' as it will show up the same anyways. — Balistic 15:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC) * Yeah, I thought a link to itself on a page would attempt to execute; obviously it doesn't.--Jim in Georgia Talk 15:52, February 27, 2010 (UTC) * What is the reason behind this? I see that it shows up the same, but why does it parse that as a boldface, and why not just use the correct tag (other than it saving two keystrokes, and, I guess two bytes per page)? Wiki Caprica:Manual of Style Go here to see the first cut: Wiki Caprica:Manual of Style--Jim in Georgia Talk 00:10, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Template Question(s?) Hey Jim - This template, Template:Transcript Top, appears to add the Category:Transcripts tag to each page that uses it. It looks like the sort, though, is by the pipe character. The offending line is here: | }}, where the extra pipe after "Transcripts" is the culprit. Am I correct? Should that be fixed? I'm extremely hesitant to alter templates, as I'm only just getting caught up on how they work (although I impressed myself by creating a convert-to-Celcius template on the Beer wikia!). This was noticed as I was working on my categorization project- Bryan 16:36, March 1, 2010 (UTC) *Wow! Thanks. I ported that template directly from FlashForward, where it was also wrong of course, and changed the colors. When I looked at it last night I thought that was a funny looking "1" in the category. Turns out that calling was wrong, too. It's supposed to be because the Transcript name is not in Episode numbers. All fixed. Everytime one does this, each page that calls the functionality has to be saved again. Nice language wiki is, kinda.--Jim in Georgia Talk 17:09, March 1, 2010 (UTC) **So I cannibalized the code for a credits analog; that's what wikis are all about, right? It's a rough draft begging for someone to spruce it up, but it got me the link I needed to categorize the existing page(s?). Great job on hitting 1K edits.- Bryan 17:48, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Signature Could you guys please subst: your signatures? Because whenever (if you do) change your sig, the server has to reload every page you have transcluded it on, so using subst: is preferred. – alistic 00:38, March 3, 2010 (UTC) * I have SUBST: in my signature and have had ever since I built the first one on LP. Everypage I ever signed went bananas. What happened?-- 03:28, March 3, 2010 (UTC) *Done- Bryan 04:32, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Delete? Any objection to Category:Images of Locations being deleted? There's info on its talk page. - Bryan 16:11, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Also, the following were authored by you, and are marked for deletion: :*Angry Crowd No 1 :*Angry Crowd No 2 :*Businessman :*Comic :*Female at the Mic :*Protester - Bryan 16:24, March 10, 2010 (UTC) *I don't mind if the character (and actors) go. I was trying to document everyone, but that can be a real pain in the... neck. Probably need to kill all the images, too. Both and were creating Category:Images of Locations. I'm a little old fashioned and think titles should be "properly" capitalized, but that's not the way of the wiki. I changed the two templates so they will now create a category with lc "location." Go ahead and kill the cap version.--Jim in Georgia Talk 16:36, March 10, 2010 (UTC) **I have a hard time refraining from using title cases too. On the other hand, I stopped double-spacing after periods a loong time ago ;) - Bryan 16:48, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Origin Hey I was thinking we could make use of the zodiacal signs creatively. I created the template, which can either use the symbols copy-pasted after the pipe, or use the unicode number, a hexadecimal number from ♈ through ♓, also after the pipe. Currently, I can see the symbol, instead of a box (♑), when I use the template. If others can't, they'll need to edit the template to include an installed font that allows them to see the character. ANYWAY, check out my Sandbox. I'm using the template, but I modified the header to include the zodiacal symbol. It's rough, but it's an idea. Currently shows the Caprican symbol, 2 shows the Tauron, and blank (or anything else?) just shows the Caprican. Thoughts? Good idea? Bad idea?- Bryan 23:20, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :I like. Does it make sense to build a template with a switch statement (like ) so people would only have to type the English word to get the symbol instead of the hex numbers?--Jim in Georgia Talk 23:28, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah I already began the switch. So far, it's just 1 for Caprica, and 2 for Tauron. I could add cases for the words too. - Bryan 05:55, March 11, 2010 (UTC) We're "hot" Check this out: File:User Bdore Hot.jpg - Bryan 16:40, March 11, 2010 (UTC) * Outstanding!--Jim in Georgia Talk 16:42, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Check out these related pages: Where did that box come from? Is it system-wide? Can we control or suppress it? - Bryan 01:18, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :It's currently only on Monaco, don't see it on monobook. – alistic 01:25, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'd love to suppress that piece of trash. It's a wikia widget. At the episode level, it detracts from the nav box right above it. I think Wikia is "helping" us again. Your call, Balistic--Jim in Georgia Talk 01:28, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I would say suppress, but I haven't been able to find out anything on it. – alistic 02:02, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I dropped a note at User talk:Merrystar this morning, but haven't heard anything yet.--Jim in Georgia Talk 00:11, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::See note below.--Jim in Georgia Talk 01:27, March 16, 2010 (UTC) What's Related Box Hey Jim. I got it turned off for you. Sorry you guys didn't like it! -- Wendy (talk) 01:23, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Cross-Wiki Promotion Hi, True Blood wiki is having a big Season 3 Premiere Giveaway! Would you be okay with us putting up a short term ad on the homepage here, or possibly doing a blog post? We'd like to make sure as many people as possible know about the event. Check it out here:http://trueblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Kacieh/True_Blood_Giveaway and let me know what you think. Thanks in advance for any help you can give!-- Kacie (talk) 00:35, May 12, 2010 (UTC) * You would have to address that one to ther bureaucrat, User:Balistic Pve.--Jim in Georgia Talk 00:53, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:26, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Where shows air ahead of SyFy As SyFy have the remaining five eps on hiatus, they're still being shown in territories outside the Northern US (as I'm sure you're aware). As people will be coming to the wiki expecting up-to-date content, what should be done about material and plot developments in the eps already shown which are in effect now "ahead" of SyFy? Christopher (talk) ( ) 01:04, November 28, 2010 (UTC) * Thanks for asking. I should start by saying that I'm disgusted with SyFy. As long as SyFy is going to play games with the US viewers and the programs are available elsewhere, go ahead and create/update pages. I don't think that anything is protected. There's a list at User:Gaarmyvet#Episode Tasks of the things that have to be done for each new episode. I don't want to read the pages about the episodes I haven't seen, but if you need help with anything, I'll do what I can.--Jim in Georgia Talk 01:13, November 28, 2010 (UTC)